moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanalellah Sunbringer
|Branch = |Service = 612 K.C. - 614 K.C. (Lordaeron Army) 614 K.C. - 617 K.C. and 622-623 K.C (Stormwind Army) 623 K.C. - 629 K.C. (Stormwind Army Reserves) |Rank = Commander |Unit = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Commands = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Battles = |imagewidth = 300|caption =Art by Rooku }}Lady Sanalellah Sunbringer is the now retired Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron and a Templar of the Argent Crusade. Description and Personality The paladin is very petite-slender, and only five feet tall at most. She has a head of thick, wavy scarlet hair that often resists her attempts to tame it, and deep burgundy lips with a beauty mark just above them. Her eyes are a pale shade of bronze, matching the weathered set of earrings that she seems unusually attached to. She's rarely seen outside of her armor, and takes pride in her shamelessly shiny equipment. Underneath, her athletic, somewhat flat form is graced with holy runes and littered by scars. While the military has hardened her, she's almost always "sunny". She trusts easily, no matter what your allegiance is, and has a bleeding heart-which can be a curse or a blessing, depending on who you ask. History Early years She was the daughter of a rather unusual pair-an uptight Quel'dorei, Glorandal Sunbringer, and a salty Kul Tiran lass named Saphir with a shady past and a wild streak. The Sunbringers held territory near the bustling port city of Southshore, where the unlikely couple began their story and eventually married. Of course, the fact that Sana was not only a 'half breed' but born out of wedlock put a cloud of scandal around her from the very beginning. To make up for it, their little girl had to have impeccable manners, grooming, and schooling like a proper noblewoman should. She usually met their high expectations with a smile, taking after her bookish, mild father. Due to the Orcish invasion hitting close to home and putting them in danger more than once, she was fairly sheltered. This carefree life was not to last. Soon after she came of age, the Plague of Undeath crept across Lordaeron like a sickly green mist, leaving devastation in its wake. All she could do was watch as those she held dear either withered away or were killed by what were once neighbors and loved ones. In the end, Saphir sacrificed herself to allow the family to escape to Stormwind. Without much more than a title to their names, the two made it by the best they could. Torn between her parents very different faiths, she was ultimately drawn to the Church, even gaining some skill with the Light. She toyed with the idea of becoming a healer-however, fate had other plans, and she was reluctantly drafted. The half elf underwent battlefield medic training. The Third War Now a member of The Order of the Silver Hand, Sanalellah followed Uther Lightbringer and his knights to Strathholme. When Arthas Menethil ordered the culling of Strathholme's diseased citizens, she was one among many of the Silver Hand who refused. She had no choice but to abandon the city before the killing began in earnest. Thoughts of what she could have done, and how much blood lies on her hands, still haunt her to this day. Shaken by these events, and with the Order now disbanded, she was transferred to the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. She proved her worth in several skirmishes, steadily rising through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander, and bonded with Snowfi Kalisendra during their long shifts working triage and healing the wounded together. She also developed a playful rivalry with her Third in Command Mengersh Barrancas that grew into something more. To the public's shock, they quickly eloped. Shortly afterwards, Sanalellah and her forces travelled to defend Dalaran. In spite of her most valiant efforts, she was badly wounded, barely clinging to life as she was carried from the battlefield. The War Against the Lich King The Lady gratefully stayed at home to recover. During this time, she discovered that she was with child, and she surprised Mengersh with the joyous news when he arrived home. Their daughter, Evoly, was born in March of 614 K.C. When the War Against the Lich King began, she remained on the sidelines to continue raising Evoly while Mengersh was forced to re-enter active duty. Sana often expressed her wish to be at his side, writing and checking in on him constantly until he returned safely. The Fourth War Later, Sana took command of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron in response to rising tensions with the Horde, being most notably present at the Siege of Orgrimmar. Mengersh, however, was dispatched to the North. Despite her fears, he convinced her that he would be safe there, and she reunited with 'Snow' during a visit to Icecrown. Tragically, he was killed in an ambush and turned into a Death Knight. Instead of revealing his undead state in person, which may have been a disturbing shock, he elected to inform her in a letter. Their bond was strained at first, especially because he avoided her "for her own good", but they only grew closer in time. The Blood War It was the War of Thorns that finally spurred her into more direct action. The embers of Teldrassil stoked an inner fire that had been slumbering for years, and she found herself fighting once more. She and Kalisendra were involved in the defense of Brennadam. The two used their combined powers of the Light to shield evacuating townspeople during multiple Horde attacks and set up a field hospital for the wounded. They are both credited with saving the lives of over a hundred civilians and soldiers. But early in the campaign, she was stunned to realize that she was pregnant again'', deciding to retire from service entirely. She had a pair of beautiful twins-Saphir and Uther-and attempted to lead a safe, quiet life, taking a cushy role as House Guard for an old ally, John Hastings. Or so she thought. Her charge was betrayed and murdered, throwing the templar into turmoil. A woman by the name of Kora Deathwhisper, disgusted by his 'cowardly' death, resurrected him-dredging up very unpleasant memories for Sana. The paladin attempted to reconnect with him, but ultimately failed. Vampyr Slayer Sana tossed herself into Argent Crusade duties with a passion, fueled by grief, even apprenticing under a seasoned Quel'dorei huntress to hone her skills. The two made quite a pair, Sana's optimism a sharp contrast to Kaina's world-weariness. On their travels, they briefly stopped at the tiny, rustic village of Mirstone-to see that it was being terrorized, townsfolk disappearing in the night. The only lead was a woman in white's mad laughter. Their impromptu investigation soon grinded to a halt as panic gripped Mirstone. The town's church, lead by Missionary Vallen, attempted to provide hope even as more and more people were enthralled or drained of their blood. The paladin did her best to help, teaching self defense and showing those willing and able how to wield the Light, as Vallen suggested. But the noble idea was warped and twisted beyond recognition, a flood of paranoia resulting in the Mirstone Vampyr Trials. To her horror, any attempts to halt the inquisition were fruitless, innocents cruelly devoured by so called ''holy ''flame. One of the accused- a simple tavern keeper, Liza Brooks-revealed that she was secretly a Worgen in order to save herself, transforming in front of everyone's stunned eyes. While the town was quick to condemn her as dangerous and unstable, fellow Gilneans rose to her side. A man even asked Liza to turn him into a Worgen, reasoning that the curse was better than falling to a vampyr. Over time, Liza found herself becoming the leader of a pack-a Wolfcult. Sana's jaded mentor left her behind in the chaos, realizing that it was too late to save the town, but the paladin stubbornly refused to give up. Once Mirstone had completely fallen into anarchy, Valythra Bloodmoon, aided by none other than Kora, charged in through the gates on a rotting warhorse to finish the murderous spree she had begun. Kora forced Sana to retreat, bringing her inches away from death. Currently At her cottage in Stormsong Valley, trying to recover after the Mirstone Massacre. The deep cut across her neck and the stab wound in her side are healing nicely, but she seems tense and distraught, to say the least. Relationships Husband and consort- Mengersh Barrancas She'll gladly say that Mengersh is her partner, her soulmate, and her comrade in arms, cheesy as it may sound. When they first met, they butted heads many times, but eventually grew to admire each other's spirit and stubbornness. They also discovered that they actually had much in common despite having polar opposite personalities. In the beginning, she worried that their marriage may have been too hasty, especially because it was her first serious romance. But she has no regrets and they're practically glued at the hip. She still loves him deeply, regardless of the changes that he has gone through. Adopted Family- Irielle Firine Somehow, Sana has a couch surfing, hard drinking, flirty disaster of a Ren'dorei that likes to sneak through her window. Even more amazingly, her kids absolutely adore "Auntie Iri." Friend- Dagdea Lightbender They formed a shy, tentative friendship in their army days until Dagdea's dabbling in Void magic caused them to grow apart. Also, the fact that Dagdea had feelings for Mengersh in the past brewed some jealousy between them. The camaraderie they once shared faded into a chilly and strictly professional relationship before warming up again. Friend- Snowfi Kalisendra One of Sana's closest, most trusted Argent buddies, she and Snow often swap tales and enjoy beach trips together. In fact, they even gifted each other a pair of rings that intensify their Light abilities when combined. Short Writings ''Family Sunbringer sat alone, staring dully into a glass of wine, with her usually thrown back shoulders hunched. The taste on her tongue was bittersweet as the memories. She was a young girl again, wide eyed at the surf and the tiny, docked boat before her. "Really, mother? You sure you want to teach me how to sail?" Saphir flashed a mischievous grin. "No lass o' mine will be a landlubber on my watch!" They both erupted into giggles and hugged one another fiercely. Everything about that beautiful summers day spent on the water was vivid in her mind. The happiness in her mothers ocean grey gaze. A moment where her inexperience overturned them, but they quickly emerged, soaked and sputtering, tossing playful insults. Their triumphant return home, red faced from windburn and laughter. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and jumped. But she bit her lip sheepishly as she realized who it was. A grizzled, gaunt man now, who still held himself with pride. Glorandal. It was strange to see a Quel'dorei looking frail-the years had not been kind to him. "You weren't answering the door so I let myself in. Didn't mean to startle you." He murmured awkwardly. "Forgive me, I-I'm glad that you're here. I just wasn't expecting you." She said, unsurprised to see him stern and straight-backed as always. Yet there was something soft in his expression. The two paladins shared a long, silent look. "Sana...I've been thinking about her lately too. It's why I came." He sighed. "Will you comfort a foolish old man?" "Of course." They spoke for hours, about moments they shared, how much Saphir would've loved her new grandchild and son in law. For the first time in days, Sana smiled. Scars Sanalellah was blissfully curled in her husbands arms, moments away from sleep and eyes half closed. Without warning, though, they fluttered completely open when he gently touched the small of her bare back. As he so often did, he began to run his fingers over the glowing runes there-but this time, she sensed a pause, right where a jagged, ropey line blemished her skin. “How’d you get that one?” He asked quietly. While it was an innocent enough question, she flinched slightly as if words alone had somehow reopened the old wound. “Sure you want to know?” She replied. A nod. The Battle of Dalaran raged around the commander. Her forces were completely overwhelmed. She let lose a guttural sound of despair as soldier after soldier fell just beyond arms reach. No matter how desperately she and they fought, the tides refused to turn. It had become retreat or die. “Fall back!” She roared over the din. How many were even left standing to hear? The exhausted paladin caught movement in her peripheral vision, but it was too late. Scourge blade cut deep, narrowly missing precious bone. White hot, blinding pain drowned out all else. She collapsed, the coppery reek of gore filling Sana’s senses, and there was something fleshy and damp underneath her. Mercifully-darkness. “Very well....” Trivia * Her favorite area is the Cathedral for now. * She really ''likes books, and writes stories and journals often. This has given her the habit of correcting other peoples grammar. * While she may be a soldier, she is usually pacifistic and avoids violence whenever she can. * Super clingy, probably because she's lost a lot of people throughout her life. * In a relationship with Mengersh in and ''out of character. Gallery Sanalellah and Snowfi.jpg|Art by Halchroma Sana Tats.jpg|Art by Pebster Sana and Mengersh.jpg|Art by Negativesd09 Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Paladins Category:Stormwind Army Category:Argent Crusade Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Half Breed